


The Graveyard Shift

by isthatacatsherlock



Series: Sherlock/Molly [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cunningulus, F/M, Hello Kitty - Freeform, Porn, Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthatacatsherlock/pseuds/isthatacatsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's mouth gets away with her in the Bart's lab, and for lunch, Sherlock serves her humble pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Graveyard Shift

"I mean, those porn clips are so silly," said Molly, holding her clip board. "Women don't actually squirt liquid like that."  
She had been talking to Sherlock. Their friendship was set up so that she could talk, and he could listen while he looked at evidence through a microscope. He didn't have to bother responding, which lifted the weight of social expectation off of him, and made her feel like she wasn't going to sink after all- someone could hear her. They'd spent days worth of hours like this. Sometimes calm, sometimes humorous, like now. He'd sat back and listened while she broke glass vials and stomped on a cell phone, screaming her anger out.

He'd fixated on the specimens when she sat on the floor, sobbing. At the moment, the conversation was purely curious. There was no TMI filter between them. She could talk about her latest pap smear if she wanted. Sherlock listened without judging and was spared the weight of responding. It worked out. Today, however, he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes they do," he responded without looking up.  
"What?" She laughed. "No they don't. I'm a girl," she stated, as if owning a vagina was the main criteria for knowing how to use the g spot. "I don't do that."

"But you can," he said in his low, lazy voice.

"No I can't! Honestly, Sherlock."

He cleared his throat. "Employee lounge, ten minutes. I'll prove you wrong."

This was unexpected- she'd assumed him a virgin. But instead of arguing, curiosity got the better of her and she obeyed him, going to the employee lounge and dropping her panties and skirt. She'd just gotten waxed. Molly wasn't worried about their friendship. She did, however, wonder what he'd think of the shape of her labia minora, which stuck out awkwardly. She took off her shirt and bra. 

He was so wrong, but...maybe he could make her come, at least, and she hadn't done that in a while.

"Yes," he said as he entered the room. "Lie back." He knelt before her once she had, and she relaxed, getting excited as his hands roamed her naked body. She didn't ask for any comment about her labia, though she wanted to. His hands fondled her breasts, so she gasped and spread her legs further instead. It was 2am. 

They were alone here. His hands travelled down, giving her a swooping feeling as they travelled her stomach and her thighs. He paused, noticing the Hello Kitty tattoo. She blushed as he chuckled. Christ, she'd never live that down.

"Why, what's this?" He said, and his lips were kissing it, his hands teasingly away from her pussy. She was leaking now.

"W...what were you going to prove me wrong about?"

"Oh yes." He knelt on the open space between her legs and kissed her neck while talented fingers explored her clit, her labia, stroking gently. His fingers felt perfect, coming away wet and making squishy sounds. His lips nibbling her ear had her softly moaning. Sherlock was no virgin and...jesus, she could feel his erection through his pants on her leg, and he was quite gifted. 

He climbed down, and she found out how much more talented his tongue was, as he explored the area with his tongue, and then began sucking.

"Oh god..." she stroked through his hair, enjoying the sensation, the slow climbing she knew was going to end loud. She moaned every time he switched from sucking to licking at it with his tongue. She felt herself tense up, almost there, feeling like she was going to explode into ecstasy right here on the couch, at which point he pulled away.  
"Oh fuck you," she said, closing her legs, misreading the situation. 

He shook his head, spread her legs and then her lips apart. She couldn't see how swollen her g-spot was, but she damn sure felt it as he began gently stroking.  
"Oh my...oh GOD..." she kicked her legs. He didn't stop. In fact, he began thrusting his fingers. She began yelling, it was so intense. She...she had to pee? He could read her confusion. 

 

"Don't hold back. Trust me." She let out a yell of trying to hold back, but he added another finger and with another strong thrust, there it was. She was aware of losing control, getting liquid all over everything, including sherlock's t-shirt. She didn't care. She was washing in an ocean of ecstasy. Nothing existed except her, this bliss, and his fingers. He thrusted again, and another gush came. She laughed, letting it all wash over her.  
"I think you have more for me." She wasn't sure, but he began thrusting again, hard, and sure enough, she couldn't resist the flood that came again. After this wave, he bent down over her, palming his own erection, and kissing her. 

 

"See?" She nodded, giggling, still high. She watched as he sat down on the couch, shucking his trousers and pants and gripping at his cock. Making quick work. She could see he was already close. She watched, fascinated, too weak to help. Not many minutes went by until he was whimpering, pulling up his t shirt to his bare chest. He groaned as he came, gripping tight to his cock as he spilled out over his chest.  
Molly licked her lips, closed her eyes, and resolved to take more graveyard shifts.


End file.
